Adventurer (The 4 Heroes of Light)
The Adventurer is a character from Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light, and the ''Bravely'' series. The Adventurer is a traveler with a fox for a companion who appears to not be human, such as being unaffected by the magic of Arbor that keeps normal humans from entering freely and seemingly appearing in other dimensions. Profile Appearance The Adventurer appears to have brown hair, but in fact has long silver hair and yellow eyes. She wears a red jacket with a blue sash around her waist and a disheveled red hat. Her head and lower face is covered in a brown scarf. She wears brown fingerless gloves. She has light purple boots and a large tan backpack with a sleeping bag wrapped up on top. She carries a sword in a blue sheath. Appearances ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Adventurer mainly allows Brandt and the others to record their adventures when they talk to her. Bravely Default The Adventurer allows the player to save the game while in towns or dungeons and sells restorative items and rare equipment from village. The variety of items is limited at first, but grows as the player rebuilds the village. She also gives the player access to bots, computer players that can be used for Friend Summons or Abilinking, with a maximum of four bots. The bots will update at regular intervals upon speaking to the Adventurer. Bravely Second: End Layer The Adventurer allows the player to save the game, buy items from Fort-Lune, and access multiplayer features. In certain areas, the Adventurer will give the player the option to stay in a cottage and heal their party. In the final moments of the game, the Adventurer aids in reviving a dying Tiz by taking Magnolia's hourglass back in time, appearing as the figure in the green-outfit that Tiz met at the start of his first adventure. Over the course of ''Bravely Default, Tiz unknowingly fills the hourglass with the wishes, dreams, and desires of himself and everyone he ever met, enabling it to save his life by the time he needed it. As Agnès races to Tiz's side with the hourglass that has been in her possession, the Adventurer reveals her identity as a woman named Deneb and bids the party farewell. Apparently, she's an old friend of Altair and Vega. Gameplay ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' The Adventurer and the Faithful Fox are fought as bosses inside the Trial Tower. ''Bravely Default'' The Adventurer and the Comrade appear as hidden bosses. To find them, the player needs to go through the wall behind the treasure chest that holds Durandal in the last floor of Dimension's Hasp. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' The Adventurer and the Comrade appear as hidden bosses in a two-phase fight. They can be found at the end of Dimension's Cauldron. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage The Adventurer is an obtainable unit. BDPB Adventurer Artwork.png| BDPB Adventurer close-up.png| BDPB Adventurer.png| BDPB Adventurer2.png| Bravely Archive The Adventurer and the Comrade appear as bosses and as the final character dungeon. She has a 5% chance of dropping the Mark of The Adventurer. It is revealed in chapter 40 that Daria's true identity is Deneb. BADR Adventurer boss portrait.png| BADR Adventurer banner.png| Other media Games In ''Fantasy Earth Zero, the Adventurer's costume appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Gallery Adventurer-and-Fox.png|Adventurer and Faithful Fox. Adventurer_Model.png|In-game model of the Adventurer. Adventurer_(Bravely_Default).png|Adventurer in the Bravely series. BS Adventurer.png|Adventurer in Bravely Second. BS Adventurer (Deneb ver.) artwork.jpg|Concept art of the Adventurer unmasked. Scr AdventurerShop BS.png|The Adventurer's shop in Bravely Second. Bravely Archive Ds Report Adventurer Boss.png|The Adventurer's Dungeon Battle sprite in Bravely Archive. AdventurerBureAka.jpg|The banner announcement art from the Bravely Archive Offical Twitter. Etymology The Adventurer's true name, Deneb is also referred as the bridge between Vega and Altair in the lore. In a few representations of this story, for the young lovers to meet, crows and ravens flocked to their aid. By piling themselves over one another to create a bridge to link the two flooded shores, the two lovers are finally able to meet. Deneb's use of a fox as a companion may allude to the constellation Vulpecula, which sits at the center of the summer triangle. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light